The Fifth Halliwheel
The Fifth Halliwheel is the 16th episode of the fourth season and the 82nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige, who feels like a fifth wheel among her happily married sisters and husbands, becomes convinced that Cole is still a demon. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Molly Hagan as Karen Young *Mario Schugel as Demonic Power Broker Raif *Becky Wahlstrom as Lila *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Special Musical Guest *Rebekah Ryan Co-Stars *Chris Butler as Male Law Clerk Featuring *Rob Luke as Lingerie Guy *Anne Girard as Lingerie Girl *Dominic Kurtyan as Reporter Magical Notes Book of Shadows .]] Demonic Power Brokers Demons that auction Demonic Powers off to the highest bidder. They are known to sometimes use humans to store Powers until they are bought. A human being possessed of a demonic power will become confused, then frightened, paranoid, violent and demonic and will ultimately die if the power isn't withdrawn. To pull a Demonic Power out of a Human Use the following Potion. , "Sam, I Am")]] In a Pot combine the following: 1 Quart of Water A dried Amaranth flower Three Pinches of Anise Seed Sprig of Boneset Burdock Root Dandelion Root 3 Drops Almond Oil Bring to a boil and allow all ingredients to brew for hours until they have become one with each other. Add a pinch of Hyssop and steep for one-half hour. The infected one must imbibe this potion to be cured. Spells Demonic Ritual of Fertilization This ritual, combined with the power of a harvest moon, will make a good witch fertile to a demon's seed, and override any preventative she's taken. Powers *'Flaming:' Used by Cole to teleport to the Seer's lair (twice) and to scare Paige. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze a taxi who was about to hit Karen Young and to freeze Karen in her office. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw how Karen got infected with a demonic power. The Seer used this power to see if Phoebe was pregnant, but she saw conflicting futures. *'Transformation:' Cole used this power to transform the Seer into a man, to turn her later back to normal and to fix the attic's wall after he shot a fireball on it. *'Glistening:' used by the Seer to teleport (twice). *'Telepathy: Cole wanted to uses this power on Karen Young to know what happened, but she ran away knowing that he wanted to do something to her. *Technopathy: used by Cole to let his mobile phone make some noise. *Shapeshifting: Cole shapeshifts into Leo (off screen). *Apportation: Cole used this power to apportate one of the demonic power brokers. *Orbing: Paige used this power to orb to the front porch before Karen could get out of the Manor and to orb into Phoebe and Cole's hotel room, Leo used it to orb Piper and himself to the Manor, to the Bay Mirror and into Phoebe and Cole's hotel room. He also orbed Piper, Cole, Paige, Phoebe and himself to the Underworld. *Power Granting: used by one of the demonic power brokers to store a power in Paige. *Acid Secretion: used by Karen on Paige's hands and in her office at the Bay Mirror. *Molecular Combustion: Piper used this power to blow up a demonic power broker. Later she tried it on another one, but if failed (because she was in Underworld). *Healing: Leo healed Paige's hands and later tried to heal Paige in Phoebe and Cole's hotel room (failed). *Levitation: Phoebe levitated to dodge Karen's acid. *Fireballs: Cole throws a fireball up in the attic to make Paige, who was confused due to the infection with demonic power, paranoid. *Laser Bolts: Paige destroys a dollhouse and Cole and Phoebe's photo with this power. *Electrokinesis: used by one of the demonic power brokers to attack Phoebe and Piper. *Energy balls: used by a demonic power broker to vanquish his 'friend'. *Power Extraction: the demonic power brokers used this power to get the demonic power out of Paige. Notes and Trivia * Rebecca Balding previously appeared as 'Aunt Jackie' in "The Fourth Sister" and this is her first appearance as Elise Rothman. Elise will be a major recurring character throughout the rest of the series. * As stated by Phoebe, this episode takes place during a full moon. * Piper and Leo celebrate their anniversary in this episode. * In this episode, Phoebe wears a red choker, which will be worn by her again in The Eyes Have It. Paige wears a cream-coloured leather jacket she wore in Charmed and Dangerous and will wear it again in A Witch in Time. * Karen gives Phoebe her job at the The Bay Mirror and thus begins her Ask Phoebe career, eventually becoming really successful and being loved by people. In Still Charmed and Kicking, Elise mentioned that Phoebe doubled their readership. *Phoebe's levitation allows her to almost hang on walls for as long as she needs to, she does something similar when the Crone stole her hearing; a demon attacked and she sideways jumped and dodged him. (Sense and Sense Ability) * At the end of the episode, where Paige tells Phoebe she doesn't trust Cole. Phoebe walks off, as well as Piper, which hints to the viewers that even though she has accepted Paige as her sister, Piper will always side with Phoebe. This will again happen in "Y Tu Mummy Tambien", where Cole expects Piper to choose Phoebe over Paige. She does, however, this was an act, as Piper was planning to save both of her sisters. * This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. Cultural References * The title is a play on the phrase "the third wheel" (also known as fifth wheel). A third wheel is a saying used for someone in the company of a couple. In this episode, Paige feels out of place because she doesn't have a boyfriend, while everyone else is a couple. That combined with the name Halliwell becomes The Fifth Halliwheel. * When the group is at P3 at the beginning of the episode, the song "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" by Kylie Minogue plays in the background. Kylie Minogue is the sister of Dannii Minogue, who was married to Julian McMahon. **"Can't Get You Out Of My Head" is also a pun, as Cole is being possessed by the Source. Glitches *The scene where Phoebe and Piper save Karen, Phoebe's bag strap moves from under her sweater to over. *The computer monitor in Karen's office changes between scenes. *On the DVD the episode is called "The Fifth Halliwell" rather than Halliwheel. *When Cole is messing with Paige in the attic, Paige hides behind a table. When Phoebe calls Cole and he answers the phone, the shot shows no one behind the table, then when the camera shows Paige behind the table again. Gallery Screen Caps 4x16 - 1.JPG 4x16 - 2.JPG 4x16 - 3.JPG 4x16 - 4.JPG 4x16 - 5.JPG 4x16 - 6.JPG 4x16 - 7.JPG 4x16 - 8.JPG 4x16 - 9.JPG 4x16 - 10.JPG 4x16 - 11.JPG 4x16 - 12.JPG 4x16 - 13.JPG 4x16 - 14.JPG 4x16 - 15.JPG 4x16 - 16.JPG 4x16 - 17.JPG 4x16 - 18.JPG 4x16 - 19.JPG 4x16 - 20.JPG 4x16 - 21.JPG 4x16 - 22.JPG 4x16 - 23.JPG 4x16 - 24.JPG Demonic Power Brokers.JPG 4x16 - 26.JPG 4x16 - 27.JPG 4x16 - 28.JPG 4x16 - 29.JPG 4x16 - 30.JPG 4x16 - 31.JPG 4x16 - 32.JPG 4x16 - 33.JPG 4x16 - 34.JPG 4x16 - 35.JPG 4x16 - 36.JPG 4x16 - 37.JPG 4x16 - 38.JPG 4x16 - 39.JPG 4x16 - 40.JPG 4x16 - 41.JPG 4x16 - 42.JPG 4x16 - 43.JPG 4x16 - 44.JPG 4x16 - 45.JPG 4x16 - 46.JPG 4x16 - 47.JPG 4x16 - 48.JPG 4x16 - 49.JPG 4x16 - 50.JPG 4x16 - 51.JPG 4x16 - 52.JPG International Titles * '''French: Noces noires (Black Nuptials) * Czech: Páté kolo u vozu (Fifth Wheel at the Truck) * Slovak:'' ''Piate kolo na voze'' (Fifth Wheel at the Truck)'' * Serbian: Peta Halivelova * Russian: Бремя силы sily (The Burden of Power) * Spanish (Latin America): El quinto malo (The Fifth Bad) * Spanish (Spain): La quinta Halliwell (The Fifth Halliwell) * Italian: La Ruota di Scorta (The Spare Wheel) * German: Das fünfte Rad (The Fifth Wheel) * Hungarian: Az ötödik Halliwheel (The Fifth Halliwheel) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4